


Family Planning

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Judd and a pregnant Grace ask their family for name suggestions.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Family Planning

“Maybe you could name the baby Flynn,” suggested a smirking TK.

Grace cocked her head and side-eyed him. “Judd, smack the boy for me, would you? I can’t get up.”

They all cracked up but Judd did end up gently cuffing the back of TK’s head. “We really do need a name, though. The baby’s due in two weeks,” he murmured.

“We’ll know her name when we see her, and that’s that,” Grace declared. She directed her gaze towards Owen. “How’d you come up with TK’s name?”

“I loved Tyler as a name - convinced we were having a boy - while my ex-wife thought we were having a girl. She kept throwing Kennedy out there as a name. When he was born, we compromised and gave him both names. We nicknamed him TK within a matter of weeks.” Owen smiled at them. “You’ll come up with something - don’t worry about it.” 

“Name her Beatrice.” Marjan couldn’t stop throwing out suggestions, all of which the Ryders kept rejecting.

“Beatrice? No.” Judd laughed at the look of fake outrage on her face. 

“Beatrix?” TJ could only shrug when they swiveled around to glare at him again. “Clearly, I’m not good at naming babies. Sorry, Carlos.”

Carlos cackled. “Don’t worry about it - we’ll figure it out whenever we cross that bridge.” 

“None of y’all are allowed to name this baby, as much as we love you.” Grace chuckled at the looks on their faces and shrugged.

When the baby finally made her entrance into the world three weeks later, Grace and Judd knew what they wanted to name her immediately. “She’s perfect,” a tearful Judd told his wife, kissing them both.

“Pleasure to meet you, Kennedy Grace Ryder,” she murmured to the baby.

They - mostly Judd - honestly couldn’t wait to make TK cry later.


End file.
